Lovers and Voyeurism
by Anime-baka
Summary: "Shut up!" Shinoa whispered harshly, shoving Mitsuba into the closet. Shinoa followed suit, cramming into the tight space. "This is insane," Mitsuba mumbled as she shifted to make room for the two of them. The slits in the closet provided a perfect view of Yuu's bed. "Shhhh! Or we'll get caught! We'll wait for them to leave then go out afterwards," Shinoa replied quietly.


I have no idea wtf I'm doing. Disclaimer: I don't own Owari.

Pairings: MikaYuu, ShiMitsu; if ya squint hard enough KimiYoi

XxxxX

Mitsuba walked briskly down the corridor of the boys' dormitory. It had been two weeks since their last major battle at Shinjiku. It was absolutely terrifying. Once again some dark power had awakened in Yuu. Had it not been for an unknown ally subduing Yuu and bringing him to his senses, she's not sure any of them would have made it out alive. That ally turned out to be Hyakuya Mikaela, Yuu's precious family member who had been turned into a vampire. Although he seemed skeptical at first, he's joined forces with the Imperial Demon Army. Mitsuba herself isn't entirely sure she can fully trust Mika, but there's no denying the intense feelings he has for Yuu, and vice versa. He hasn't left Yuu's side since they made it back to the human territory.

"Yuu..."

His name echoed down the hallway as Mitsuba continued towards his room. She could feel her heart beating faster with each step, and couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Mitsuba stopped in her tracks. She'd recognize that cocky voice from anywhere.

"Shinoa..."

Shinoa giggled and peeked her head from around the corner. "What's with that irritated tone? Did I catch you on your way to doing something _naughty_?"

"N-n-naughty?! Don't be ridiculous!" Mitsuba turned on her heels and started walking away in the opposite direction.

"You were on your way to see Yuu-san, right? You're going to confess your feelings to him?"

Mitsuba gasped and spun around. She expected to see Shinoa looking amused and full of herself, but instead she appeared understanding and somewhat sad.

"How... did you know? Who told you?" Mitsuba questioned softly, her voice slightly shaking.

Shinoa's infamous smirk was back on her face, "You did. Just now."

"AAUUGGHHH!" Mitsuba covered her face and crouched on the ground, even though it was pointless; Shinoa could see her red cheeks from a mile away.

"It's okay. Even if you didn't say anything, I already knew."

Mitsuba uncovered her eyes as Shinoa kneeled in front of her.

"You see, we both have the same game plan. I was on my way to confess to Yuu-san, too."

"Wait... what!?"

Before Mitsuba had a chance to fully process what Shinoa had just said, the other girl was already up on her feet and headed down the hallway towards Yuu's bedroom.

Mitsuba caught up to her and grabbed her arm as Shinoa turned another corner. "Wait just a minute!" she huffed, "What did you mean by that just now?!"

"I mean what I mean," Shinoa replied, as if it were the as obvious as saying the sky is blue. "You like Yuu-san, right? So do I. You were planning on confessing to him today, right? It's the same for me."

Mitsuba let go of Shinoa's arm in disbelief. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Cheer up, Mitsuba!" Shinoa said as she pat her on the shoulder, "All's fair in love and war!"

Shinoa turned away from Mitsuba but continued talking, "If it's the two of us seducing him, there's no way he could refuse us. In this day and age, we can't afford to be picky and monogamous. If it's with you, Mitsu, I don't mind sharing Yuu-san."

Mitsuba still couldn't believe what she was hearing, but followed after Shinoa anyways. The two finally stopped in front of Yuu's room, and Shinoa lightly rapped on his door.

"Yuu-san, are you in there? Hello?" Shinoa called out. Seconds ticked by and there was no response. Mitsuba tapped her foot impatiently. The longer she waited, the more it felt like she would lose her nerve. She impatiently grabbed the door knob and gave it a swift turn.

"What the—!"

The two girls were surprised to find the door unlocked, but there was no sign of Yuu in the room. Before Mitsuba could decide whether or not to proceed, Shinoa waltzed in leisurely. Mitsuba followed after, determined not to lose to Shinoa.

"The boy barracks aren't that large, huh?" Mitsuba commented as she gazed around the sparsely-decorated room.

"Well, it's a lot bigger than it was before, especially when he lived in the school dormitory," Shinoa, who had plopped herself down on his half-made bed, replied.

The sheets, pillows, and comforter were plain. His bookshelf, filled with various texts, was positioned by his window. Asuramaru was nestled right beside it. The other side of the room contained a closet, a dresser, and beside that a desk, currently littered with books on kanji and Japanese grammar.

" _Oooooh_ , what's this!"

Mitsuba, who had been gazing around the room, snapped her head in the direction of

Shinoa's voice, "Come see how cute Yuu is!"

Mitsuba couldn't pass on that. Settling beside Shinoa, she peeked at the photo in her hand. It was of a younger Yuu, looking as grumpy as ever, standing beside a happily smiling Mika. The two of them were surrounded by other laughing and smiling children in front of a small building.

"This is... Yuu's family. The kids from the Hyakuya orphanage," Mitsuba murmured.

"Mm. They're all climbing over Yuu-san and Mikaela. They must have really loved those two," Shinoa inferred, trying to sound cheerful despite feeling deeply depressed. Shinoa might not have been especially close to her sister, but she felt terribly sad and lonely when she heard of Mahiru's passing. She could only begin to imagine how Yuu must have felt.

"Where did you find this picture?" Mitsuba inquired.

"Under his pillow! Isn't that adorable of Yuu-san?"

"His pillow?! Should you really be digging around other people's stuff?"

"It's his fault for having such a messy bed! I just wanted to clean it up."

Shinoa giggled as Mitsuba grabbed her by the collar. Before the blonde teen could even retort, she paused and suddenly looked alarm. "Do you hear that?"

Shinoa stopped laughing and trained her ears. "Sounds like... running water. Oh, that's right! The 'room' adjacent to every bedroom in this dorm is actually an adjoining bathroom."

Mitsuba stood up abruptly as her faced turned red. "S-so you think the reason Yuu isn't in here is because m-maybe he's in the shower?"

Shinoa couldn't help but chuckle; Mitsuba was so innocent it was adorable! "My, my Mitsu-chan~! Nervous, are we? I bet you're blushing because you were imagining Yuu _wet_ and _naked_!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Shinoa couldn't tell if Mitsuba was red from anger or embarrassment or both, and she didn't have time to ponder. The shorter girl tackled her down on the bed, and Shinoa howled with delight. The two of them wrestled for a bit, unsure of whether the other was seriously trying to subdue them or not. Soon, both girls were laughing. Their laughter was cut short, however, at the sound they heard outside Yuu's door.

"Footsteps!" Shinoa whispered.

The two girls scrambled off of the bed as they heard a knock at the door.

"Yuu-chan?" the voice from the other side called out, "Are you in?"

"That's Mikaela!" Mitsuba whispered, a hint of fear in her voice, "I... I don't want to talk to him!"

Shinoa nodded. She really didn't feel like explaining why the two of them were unattended in Yuu's room, which would be slightly embarrassing. Jumping out of the window was not an option; Yuu lived on the third floor. The only vents big enough for the two of them to crawl through were located in the bathroom, which Yuu currently occupied. Quickly scanning the room, Shinoa took note of the half-open closet.

"In here!" Shinoa grabbed Mitsuba's wrist and dashed towards the closet.

"Wh-what are we doing!?"

"Hiding! It's our only option right now."

"Are you _nuts_?!"

"Shut up!" Shinoa whispered harshly, shoving Mitsuba into the closet. Shinoa followed suit, cramming into the tight space.

"This is insane," Mitsuba mumbled as she shifted to make room for the two of them. The slits in the closet provided a perfect view of Yuu's bed.

"Shhhh! Or we'll get caught! We'll wait for them to leave then go out afterwards," Shinoa replied quietly.

Things only went downhill for the two of them from there.

XxxxX

"Yuu-chan?" Mika called out again. Sighing, he knocked once more and added, "I'm coming in."

Mika opened the door, locking it behind him before heading towards the center of the room. Things seemed suspiciously quiet, save for the sound of running water. Mika glanced in the direction of the closet, narrowing his eyes.

Just as he was about to take a step towards it, the running water cut off. Seconds later the bathroom door opened, revealing Yuu in a loosely adorned robe.

"Oh, Mika! When did you get here?" Yuu questioned while heading towards said boy.

"Just now," Mika responded as he took the towel from Yuu's hand and began to dry his hair.

"I can do it myself!" Yuu pouted. He chuckled despite himself, and continued to allow Mika to spoil him.

Mika paused mid-rub to push the hair back from Yuu's forehead. He leaned forward and planted a kiss, "I've missed you, Yuu-chan."

When Mika pulled away, Yuu gently rested his head against Mika's chest, "Stupid... you just saw me a couple of hours ago."

"You know what I mean," Mika laughed as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Yeah, yeah," Yuu buried himself deeper into Mika's embrace.

"Now that we're together again, I'll never abandon you. Ever," Mika stated softly, running his fingers through Yuu's black locks.

"Mika..." Yuu gazed up at the blonde teen, his eyes sad yet determined. "I'll save you. I'll find a way to turn you back into a regular human, I promise! I'll never leave your side again, either!"

"Yuu-chan," Mika smiled softly and placed his right hand on Yuu's cheek, "You're so cute. I really want to kiss you right now."

Yuu blushed, "How many times do I have to tell you?! Quit saying such embarrassing things!"

Yuu pulled away from him and snatched the towel out of his hand. Walking over to sit on the edge of his bed, Yuu finished drying his hair. "Besides," the blush crept back onto his cheeks, "I told you a thousand times, you don't have to ask for permission."

Mika walked over to Yuu's bed, the two sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Both turned their heads to face the other, and Mika leaned in to place a soft, gentle kiss on Yuu's lips.

"Mika..."

These past few days had been a blur. Yuu still couldn't believe that Mika, HIS Mika, was currently sitting right before him and showering him kisses. When he had awakened in the hospital, it was Mika who had been by his side, holding his hand. The two couldn't stop crying once he had opened his eyes, and he had never been so strongly embraced before.

Mika still wanted the two of them to run away. Yuu was still recovering from the last battle, and Mika hadn't had the chance to tell him about everything he learned in the four years they had been separated; tests were being run on the two of them, especially Mika, since it was practically unheard of to meet an aging vampire. There was so much Yuu wanted to know and ask both from Mika and Guren, but any serious thoughts he had flew out the window as Mika slid his tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm... _ngh_!" Yuu couldn't suppress his moans as Mika expertly moved their tongues against each other. Suddenly he realized he was on his back, with Mika hovering above him, his hands already moving to disrobe him.

"W-wait! Mika! Stop for a second!" Yuu panted as Mika began to trail kisses along his jawline. Mika stopped and looked up at Yuu, his eyes laced with concern.

"Is something wrong, Yuu-chan? Do you not want to continue?"

Yuu didn't think it was possible he could stop blushing, not with Mika acting like this. "It... it's not like I _really_ want to stop, but— _ah_! C-cut it out! Ki... Kimizuki... his r-room is... _ngh_! Right across the... ha... hall! What if he hears us?!"

Mika paused his kissing and sucking along Yuu's jaw and neck to laugh. "You don't have to worry about that, Yuu-chan. Kimizuki Shihou is not in his room at the time."

"Huh? How do you know?" Yuu inquired, but his thoughts became foggy as Mika's hands pushed his robe open, revealing his pert and aroused nipples.

Mika began to lightly trail his fingers around Yuu's sensitive nubs before answering, "I passed by him and Saotome Yoichi on the way to Saotome's room earlier."

"Y-yoichi... and Kimi... zuki? That doesn't make any se—! _Ahh_!" Yuu cried out as Mika began to lick and suck his nipples, the other hand gently twisting whichever side his mouth wasn't on. Yuu grabbed onto Mika's hair and gently pulled on his locks. Mika continued to trail kisses along his chest and down towards his navel. At this point, Yuu's robe was completely off and discarded onto the floor. "Wait, wait, WAIT!"

Mika smirked as he glanced up at Yuu innocently.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Ye-yeah!" Yuu huffed, his eyes half-lidded, "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked!"

Mika's grin widened as he placed another kiss along Yuu's stomach, "Do you want me to take off my clothes, Yuu-chan?" Yuu nodded coyly. "Well then, I'll be happy to oblige." Within seconds Mika was nude as well.

"Better?"

"Better."

As Mika hovered over Yuu again, he took note of Yuu's throbbing erection. He was beyond thrilled that Yuu was feeling the exact same way as him, and that he alone was responsible for eliciting such a reaction.

 _Ahh, I can't wait to be inside of you,_ Mika thought.

"Yuu-chan," Mika had started to kiss Yuu's stomach again, and gently coaxed Yuu's legs apart, "do you trust me?"

"Mm, I do," Yuu responded, his voice hoarse with desire.

"I want to make you feel good, _really_ good. Let me suck you off."

Mika grasped Yuu's length, and the other boy jolted in surprise.

"Wa-wait! What do you mean— _ah_!"

Mika's tongue licked across Yuu's slit as he gently pulled back his foreskin. Yuu arched his back as Mika's mouth covered more and more of his dick. Yuu began to unconsciously move his hips in sync with Mika's ministrations. The sucking, licking, and occasional graze of Mika's sharp teeth was sending him over the edge.

"Mika! Mikaaa! Ngh... ha... _AHH_!"

XxxxX

 _This is bad. Really,_ really _bad!_ Mitsuba thought, swallowing hard. _I'm getting_ turned on _!_

The moans, grunts, and sound of a creaking bed reverberated throughout the room and filtered into the closet. Mitsuba felt like her heart would burst from her chest, and she could feel her lady region getting wetter.

"Ah!" Mitsuba cried out as Shinoa fondled her aching breasts through her uniform. She covered her mouth quickly and mentally cursed. _Damn you, Shinoaaa!_

"You seem tense, Mitsu-chan," Shinoa purred softly into Mitsuba's ear. "Relax. We should just enjoy the show and take advantage of the situation."

 _Relax? YOU REALLY ARE INSANE!_ Mitsuba wanted to shout, but she kept her lips firmly shut and her hands over her mouth. She was afraid if she spoke, instead of an angry retort it'd be a sultry moan.

"If you want to cry out, go ahead. They're too into their own world to notice," Shinoa added, kissing and sucking along Mitsuba's neck, "just don't be loud."

"I... I thought you... liked Yuu," Mitsuba managed to squeak out.

"Hmmm, I do," Shinoa answered as one hand trailed down to tease the hem of Mitsuba's skirt, "but I'm also very, _very_ fond of you, Mitsu."

Any rational thought Mitsuba had was pushed to the back of her mind as she felt Shinoa's stray hand hover over her most sensitive spot.

"Do you want me to touch you to relieve you of this tension? Hmmm?" Shinoa teased.

"Just fucking do it alre— _gah_!"

Shinoa began to slowly massage Mitsuba's moist folds. Mitsuba used one hand to support herself against the wall of the closet, and the other she bit into to suppress her moans.

Shinoa chuckled and placed another kiss against Mitsuba's neck. _Better hurry,_ she mused, _don't want those two to hear Mitsu-chan, she definitely won't be able to hold back her voice for_ long _!_

XxxxX

Yuu came hard. It was a sensation unlike any he had felt before. He tried to warn Mika by tugging harder on his hair, but the other teen's lips stayed firmly on his member. As wave after wave of pleasure overcame Yuu's body, Mika swallowed every drop of cum that shot into his mouth.

Pulling away, Mika licked his lips and smirked, "You taste really good, Yuu-chan."

Yuu tried to look angry but failed when he began to laugh. Mika's heart swelled. It had been so long since he has heard Yuu laugh so genuinely, with a smile that could light up the whole world. Mika laughed with him and thought, _This is how it should be. The two of us together, carefree and happy._

Mika, still hovering over Yuu's lower body, reached out to grasp Yuu's right hand as the other rested on his thigh. "Yuu-chan, can I try something? I want to give you even more pleasure."

Yuu nodded meekly, and Mika removed his free hand towards his Yuu's mouth. His index and middle finger lightly traced Yuu's lips before Mika commanded, "Suck."

Yuu obediently parted his lips and allowed Mika's digits into his mouth. It was strange for him to be sucking on them, Yuu felt like a child, but he found himself being strangely turned on. He could feel himself getting hard again.

Mika removed his fingers, coated in saliva and whispered, "Good. This should do."

"Mika...?"

"Yuu-chan, get on all fours. This will make things easier for us both."

Yuu complied, yet he started to get worried. Mika started to trace his fingers along Yuu's entrance, and Yuu flinched.

"Wait!" Yuu cried out, his voice trembling.

Mika stopped immediately and patted Yuu's back soothingly, "Yuu-chan? Everything alright?"

"I'm... scared," Yuu admitted. Once the words had left his mouth, he thought how ridiculous it sounded. _I can handle monsters and demons and vampires, yet I'm afraid of sex!?_

Mika smiled and sat back, crisscross, "That's alright. We don't have to continue."

"But Mika!" Yuu turned around to face him, "you... you really want to, right? I want to make you feel good, too…"

Yuu sounded disappointed and looked like sad puppy. Mika chuckled at the display of affection in front of him.

"Hearing you say things like that makes me really happy, Yuu-chan," Mika pulled Yuu into his lap before continuing, "but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. We can wait until you're ready."

Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika's neck and pulled the other boy into a kiss. It was deep and passionate, their tongues and lips moving together as if they were specifically molded for the other person.

"Yuu-chan..."

"Mika..."

The two boys parted and panted heavily.

"Can I touch you, Yuu-chan? You're still hard."

"Mm, you're hard, too. Let me jerk you off, too."

Mika wrapped his hand around Yuu's throbbing cock, and Yuu followed suit. They started off slow, mimicking the others' pace, but as their needs became frantic so did their speed.

" _Nng_ , Yuu... chan... _ah_! Squeeze a little harder."

"Like this...? _Hah_!" Yuu's voice was strained with pleasure; he could barely focus on the task in front of him. The muscles in his stomach were tightly coiled, and he knew he was close. "Mi-mika! I can't—! I'm gonna—!"

Mika leaned forward to peck Yuu on the lips and breathed out, "Me, too. Let's... _ha_... come together!"

Yuu climaxed first, his seed spilling onto his stomach and chest. Seeing Yuu come undone before him was enough to push Mika over the edge, and he finished quickly, calling out Yuu's name as his semen burst forth.

After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths, Mika grabbed the towel off of the floor. He began to clean their bodies and laid beside Yuu when the task was done. Yuu cuddled closer to Mika, his head resting atop Mika's chest.

"Sorry about the mess," Yuu mumbled, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Haha, it's alright, I'm partly to blame, too," Mika commented, wrapping his arms around Yuu's torso.

"We're so sweaty, ugh."

"We can take a bath together, later, if you'd like."

"Yeah… that'd be nice…"

Within seconds Yuu was out like a light. Mika placed a kiss on Yuu's cheek and thought, _I love you, Yuuichirou…_

XxxxX

Thirty minutes had passed. The sound of soft snoring filtered into the closet. Shinoa poked Mitsuba, who had fallen asleep between her legs, in the cheek. "Hey, time to wake up! They're sleeping now!"

Mitsuba stirred and looked around dazedly. Wiping the drool from her mouth, she stood up on wobbly knees. "How long was I out for?" she muttered.

"Hmmm, probably as long as though two have been asleep," Shinoa answered as she stood up and stretched, "you have an absolutely _adorable_ look on your face when you're asleep, by the way."

"Why, you—! Shinoa!"

"Shh!" Shinoa placed a finger against Mitsuba's lips, "we don't want them waking up, after managing to get this far."

Mitsuba harrumphed but complied. She slowly opened the closet door and the two girls scurried out. They slowly tiptoed towards the door and reached for the doorknob.

"I was wondering when you two would leave."

The girls jumped and turned to face the voice. It was Mika, sitting up straight on the bed, Yuu still resting soundly beside him. His dull yet intense eyes gazed at Shinoa and Mitsuba.

"Mi… Mikaela-san," Shinoa greeted in an overly sweet voice, "you're awake."

"I was never asleep," he deadpanned.

Both Shinoa and Mitsuba gulped.

"When did you notice us?" Mitsuba questioned.

"You two _do_ realize that a vampire's senses are _five times_ greater than the average human?" Mika sighed, running a hand through his blond tresses. "I knew you were here the moment I stepped into the room. Though even if my senses weren't heightened, I already saw the two of you scurrying in this direction. It wasn't that hard to but two and two together."

"You… you _knew_!?" Mitsuba's voice was incredulous, "why didn't you kick us out!?"

Mika placed a finger to his lips, "Don't wake Yuu-chan."

As Mitsuba fumed silently, Shinoa repeated calmly, "Well, Mikaela-san, why _didn't_ you kick us out? Especially since you were so… busy… with Yuu-san?"

Mika shrugged, "I was planning to, but Yuu-chan was being so cute. I couldn't help myself and got caught up in the moment."

"That's it?" Shinoa uttered, trying to keep her voice level.

"Yes," Mika smiled sweetly, "I'll trust you'll keep this between us. Besides, how could you properly explain what occurred without revealing _your_ tryst? Getting off to the sight and sounds of two boys making love, haha. That'd be an interesting conversation."

"But of course, Mikaela-san," Shinoa answered, smiling just as sweet, "we wouldn't _dare_ speak a word of it. Sorry for interrupting you. We'll be on our way."

"Wait, that's it!?" Mitsuba yelped. Shinoa grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her out the door. Once outside the room, Shinoa let out a deep sigh.

"Well, looks like we lost," Shinoa commented wistfully, "those two are so much in love I could gag."

Mitsuba remained quiet and stared at the ground. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of emotion. Today was too crazy; she was still having a hard time processing all that went on. She glanced at Shinoa, who seemed off in her own world.

"I-if you want," Mitsuba started slowly, her face turning red, "we can… y'know… go back to my room… and, uhh, _finish what we started_ …"

Shinoa blinked twice, then laughed out loud. "Mitsu-chan, you never cease to amaze me!"

Hand-in-hand, Mitsuba and Shinoa walk quickly and quietly towards the Sanguu domicile, giggling and whispering along the way.

XxxxX

 _OMAKE:_

Guren yawned and shuffled through his morning report. There was so much to get done it and it was too early for him to care about the words in front of him and the senseless babbling of Shinya right beside him.

"There you are, _baka_ Guren!"

Both men turned to face a triumphant-looking Yuu. Yuu placed his hands on his hips and boasted proudly, "Looks like you can't call me _cherry boy_ anymore! So suck it!"

"WHAT!?" Guren dropped his papers and looked at Yuu in disbelief. Shinya couldn't help but howl with laughter. Yuu walked confidently by his horror-stricken LTC, with a mischievous Mika trailing right behind him.


End file.
